


Under The Silvery Moon

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos, LM, & 1D [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha Jesy, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Michael, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Leader Liam, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Jade, Omega Leigh-Anne, Omega Luke, Omega Perrie, Omega Zayn, Possible smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 1D, 5sos, and LM are wolves in a pack.(sorry for the awful summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you guys all like this book :-D

I'm just gonna tell you all the character's ages:

Liam-25

Louis-24

Zayn-23

Harry-20

Niall-20

Jesy-20

Harley(Leigh's mate)-19

Leigh-Anne-19

Jade-19

Perrie-18

Avery(Michael's mate)-18

Ashton-17

Michael-17

Calum-17

Sam(Calum's mate)-16

Luke-15


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes on a run and get an unexpected surprise when they return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yay first actual chapter.

It was about 7 am and everything was quiet in the pack house. All the couples cuddling close in a calm(lol calm) sleep. That is until Liam's alarm went off causing him and his mate, Zayn, to get up. 

"Why do you have to set that thing so early?" Zayn yawned.

"So we can get an early start on the day. Especially since according to neighbouring packs, there's two wolves on the loose from a distant territory." Liam replied.

"Should we send alphas out to guard the boundaries?" 

"No, from what Kyle said, he saw them in between territories, they don't even look legal yet. One of the two still looks like a pup."

"Maybe we should try to talk to them, help them back home."

"We can't. They may be little but they're still rogues."

"I know but if ones still a pup I want to help." 

"You just have motherly instincts."

Zayn rolled his eyes at his mate's comment and forced himself out of bed to wake the others.

-•.-•.-After Breakfast-•.-•.-

"Pack meeting everyone!" Liam announced. 

They all groaned. Everyone hated pack meetings. It was always some boring rambling on about something stupid. 

Once everyone had reluctantly taken their seats, Liam began. 

"Last night, Kyle reported seeing to rogues near his territory. They were heading in our direction so for all we know, they could be in our territory." 

"Then let's go find them, they need to be taught to stay out of other pack's territories!" Michael exclaimed. 

"That's the thing, from what Kyle told me, neither of them looked legal yet, one was small enough to look like a pup. We can't harm them. Now if they are rogues, which they probably are, we cannot make any contact with them." Liam cleared his throat. "Now, I've decided today we would go for a run because we haven't gone in for one in a while."

Everyone cheered and got up to head outside. Once they were standing in the grass, a good distance from the house, they began shifting. All that was heard were bones popping out of place. Soon, there were fourteen wolves in their places. 

They soon took off, all of them following after Liam, who was the fastest for obvious reasons. On their run none of them saw the two rogues so they figured they were no longer near their territory. 

When they returned home, it was past lunch so they decided to wait until dinner before eating anything since they were short on food. They all were waiting for the shower when Harry ran inside with concern written across his face. 

"Aves, where's Liam?" He asked Avery who was flicking through television channels. 

"In the kitchen I think." The ginger girl replied. 

Harry nodded as a thanks.

"Liam! The two wolves, they're outside and they aren't rogues, just come see, they need help!" Harry explained to Liam, loud enough that Perrie, Zayn, and Jesy, who were all in the kitchen too, stand up and follow the pair outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I guess even though I'm gonna post the next chap in a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at these so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible excuse for a cliffhanger last chap, sorry. Here you go

Outside, the sight they saw was not what was expected. Two young boys, the smaller one very obviously pregnant, rested on the ground in front of their house. 

One had curly golden hair and pretty hazel eyes while the smaller one had blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. The blond had a very pained look on his face that made Perrie rush to his side. 

"What are you doing?!" Liam shouted and the girl. 

"The pup's hurting, can't you see?" She snapped. 

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked. 

"We were sent away from our pack for being gay. We spoke to another pack and they said your pack would be the best place for us to go. We understand if you don't want us here but at least help us, then we'll leave if you want us to. Just please, he's only five months along!" The curly haired one cried.

It took them all a second to process everything and realise that the blond boy was in early labour. 

"Alright, let's get you inside, we'll take you to one of our spare rooms. Perrie and Avery will help from there, they've been midwifes a few times before." Liam said. 

"Thank you so much." 

They helped them inside, the curly one had an obvious limp and both were badly bruised and had lots of cuts and scrapes and God knows what else. 

Perrie laid the blond down on the bed and tried to relax him a bit. 

"What's your name, flower?" She asked. 

"L-Luke" he panted. 

"Okay, just try to breathe, Luke. And your name is?" She looked to his mate.

"Ashton." 

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Perrie." 

Perrie got all supplies needed and informed Avery of the situation. The two girls returned to the bedroom ready to deliver a baby. Avery had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. 

"Okay, honey, you're fully dilated, next contraction push." Perrie instructed. 

Luke nodded and bored down soon after, squeezing the life out of Ashton's hand. 

After five pushes, the baby had arrived but there were no cries. Just silence. Everyone in the room knew what that meant. 

The baby was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls left the couple alone and went to tell the others who were patiently waiting in the den.

"Well? Was it a girl or a boy? Is it healthy?" Everyone asked, not noticing the girl's expressions.

"It was a boy. But it-it, didn't make it." Perrie began crying and Jesy got up to hug her close. 

"You mean they had a miscarriage?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, he was barely five months and who knows what happened to them on the way here. The baby had a small chance even if it wasn't early." Avery sniffled. 

"I don't want to make them leave, Liam. They have no where else to go." Zayn sighed. 

"I wasn't planning on it. Even if the baby had survived I would've let them stay. I'll go talk with them." Liam left to the bedroom where the young couple was. 

He found the two boys hugging, Luke crying something about it being his fault and Ashton shushing him while petting his hair. Liam also noticed a lot of blood and a small sheet over something. The baby. 

"Hey guys. I'm so sorry about everything. You guys obviously haven't had it easy and this doesn't help any. But it most definitely is not your fault, hon, there was nothing you could do." Liam said softly. 

The two looked up at him, Luke looking more of a wreck than he previously had. 

"But I want to say, you're welcome to join our pack. And this is not out of pity. This is because obviously neither of you were properly trained and you aren't rogues which means you need a pack before someone attacks you. Would you like to stay?" He continued. 

"Yes, thank you, we can't ever repay you." Ashton beamed. 

"Getting to more family members is pay enough. Now, I know you must be tired, but would you be up to meeting the pack?" 

Both nodded and Liam went to fetch them, warning them to be quiet and calm. 

"Okay, we'll start, I'm alpha Liam, then we have alpha Louis, alpha Niall, alpha Michael, alpha Calum, alpha Harley, and Alpha Jesy," he motioned to each person. "Then there's, omega Zayn, omega Harry, omega Perrie, omega Sam, omega Jade, omega Leigh, and omega Avery. And you two are?" 

"Alpha Ashton and omega Luke, sir." Ashton said. 

"No need to call me or anyone 'sir', just our names. Now how old are you?" Liam chuckled. 

"I'm 17 and Luke's 15. He doesn't talk much by the way, an, um, accident, let's say that, happened and he lost his ability to speak for almost six years, now he's kinda got a stutter. But he's still a sweetie if a little shy." 

"Oh my goodness he is a just a pup! And don't worry, flower, talk or don't talk all you want." Perrie budded in. 

They all smiled at the pair before saying goodbyes leaving them to rest. 

Once the door was shut, Zayn and Liam began discussing the next day. 

"We're gonna have to call the pack doctor and schedule an appointment for tomorrow, they both need to be checked over and Luke lost a shit load of blood and I don't think he's stopped bleeding. He hasn't even been here a day and I'm already attached to the little thing." Liam explained. 

Zayn chuckled. "It's because he's a pup, all the rest of us are always going to feel the need to protect him because he's younger. And I agree, they need to see a doctor." 

With that, the mates joined the rest of the pack after calling Dr. Lands(idk don't judge me). They all fell a sleep to the sound of the TV playing reruns of an old show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay. Don't worry babies will come and Lashton may or may not become happy again berry berry soon ;-). But I'm not telling you more than that. 
> 
> What do you think the 'accident' was?


End file.
